


Complicated

by bloodandcream



Series: Aesthetics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Dean, Asexual Castiel, M/M, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was nice just like this, just him and his partner in the almost dark. As much as Dean got ten different kinds of turned on having Cas watch, a lot of the times he felt pressure to make it good, to make it pretty. He knew it was mostly self imposed, but he wanted to give that to Cas, give him anything and everything, live up to what Cas saw and what he showed to others about Dean. Sometimes, the quiet was nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

-

**2014**

-

Dean grabbed a few fancy looking hors d'oeuvres off a passing tray and stuffed them in his mouth, wiping crumbs off on his best pair of jeans and washing it down with wine. The wine glasses were plastic. So they were still working their way up, Cas’d make it to the big leagues in no time. Dean was damn sure of that.

It was kind of creepy looking at a bunch of paintings and photographs of himself naked, usually with other people, even if most of them were cropped or just showed several body parts like hands clasped together and some arty meaningful stuff like that. Dean wasn’t sure if he really understood the meaning behind it like Cas did. He thought it was really interesting though; Cas was crazy smart and he saw things in a way that a lot of people didn’t. Dean loved listening to him ramble on about philosophical crap, although most of it just went over his head. 

“Man, do you ever get used to seeing yourself naked and on sale?”

“Nope. Still kind of creepy.”

Dean pulled the shorter man in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Aaron was in a lot of the pieces on exhibit today. Dean was glad he had made it to the opening, Aaron was stupidly busy with grad school research, some theological thing he and Cas could – and would – debate until four in the morning. 

Across the gallery, a female patron that looked like she had plenty of money to spend was trying to schmooze up to Cas, who looked decidedly uncomfortable under the bright lights. The whole networking, mingling with the public, kind of thing wasn’t really Cas’ strong side. He finally detached himself and sped over to where Dean and Aaron had another server stopped to raid their tiny finger food tray. 

Dean pulled Cas in for a peck on the cheek. “Hey babe, show seems to be doing well.”

“I think I’m going to be ill.”

“You’ll get through it. Have some more wine.”

Dean passed his glass over and Cas emptied it. 

Aaron bobbed his head and gave a small wave to Cas, “These all look great man.”

Cas grimaced. “Thank you.”

Dean was bowled forward out of no where by a slap on the back then pulled in to a crushing hug. 

“Hey Dean! Aaron, Cas. Dude this all looks great, I can’t believe how big the openings are getting.”

Dean pulled back, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder, “Hey Sam, glad you could make it.”

Jess was wide eyed and pink cheeked – either too much wine or she really liked the art – next to Sam. “Wow, I’m glad I finally got to come to one of these. You do amazing work Cas.”

Poor Cas was just getting more and more flustered under the attention. “Uh. Thanks.”

Dean swiped more wine off a passing tray, giving one to Cas. He nudged Sam, “Dude not that it’s not great having your support, but isn’t it weird looking at naked pictures of your brother?”

Aaron snorted.

Sam pulled bitchface and rolled his eyes. “It’s art Dean, besides, I’ve already seen your naked ass more times than I care to remember.”

“Uh huh.”

Sam slapped Cas on the back, knocking him forward, “Whatever, I’m going to check out some of the pieces over there, it’s great to see you Cas.”

Jess smiled sweetly, “Don’t sneak off before we can talk again, I’m going to wander.”

Before Dean could get in a few more words with Cas, Balthazar swooped in and tugged him aside to meet a potential client. Aaron and Dean were left alone in their corner again.

“You’ve got a weird family.”

“Yeah says the guys making ‘erotic nudes’ with me to get through grad school.”

“Hey, it’s not about the money, that’s just a bonus.”

“Uh-huh. Sweet talker. So you wanna come back to our place after the show?”

“I’ve got all night.”

-

Everyone kicked off their shoes and shrugged out of their jackets when they got back to Cas and Dean’s apartment. Dean was already low level aroused from flirting with Aaron all night long, sneaking gropes when they – hoped – no one was watching and teasing each other like fucking adolescents as the wine kicked in.

Dean looped an arm around Cas’ waist and tugged him in close. “Sweetheart you gonna watch?”

Cas pushed a hand through his hair and kissed him. “I think I’m just going to read in my room for a little bit and go to bed.”

“You don’t wanna sketch or anything?”

“I need to decompress.”

“Yeah I gotcha.”

Sometimes, social situations ground Cas down. Especially big, stressful things like art shows.

Aaron was giggling as he pulled something out of his pocket, holding up a small plastic bag with weed inside. “You want to smoke together first?”

Cas squinted, considering it. “That’s kind, thank you, but I just want to be alone for a bit.”

Aaron nodded and passed the bag over. “Here then, you enjoy that. Want me to roll a few joints for you?”

“No, I’ll just use my bowl.” Cas pocketed the offering and gave an attempted smile that came out more a scowl. “Thank you, Aaron, I hope you two have a good night.”

Aaron blinked as Cas made his way down the hallway to the room he and Dean usually shared. 

“Man, something wrong?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah he’s just prickly sometimes.”

Pulling Aaron in for a kiss, Dean gripped his waist and ground their hips together, kissing him messy and humming as Aaron’s hands came up to hold his biceps. 

“Just you and me tonight babe, what do you want?”

“God I’ve been wanting to ride your dick all night.”

Dean pressed forward, licking his approval into Aaron’s mouth and pushing him back, hands working open his jeans as they stumbled against the hallway walls. Aaron was tugging his shirt up, clothes dropping on the floor as they twisted around and got all tangled up in each other before falling on the bed. 

Rolling Aaron on to his back, his pale skin looked even more pale against the dark purple sheets in the yellow street light coming through the half covered window. Dean loved to nuzzle against his beard, kiss down the soft hair covering his chest, rub a cheek against his fuzzy belly until Aaron started laughing and pushing him down lower. 

Dean settled between Aaron’s spread thighs, one hand splayed on his hip as Dean kissed the tip of his cock, the other hand gripped in one of Aaron’s, fingers brushing against his wrist. With his free hand, Aaron was fumbling in the night stand awkwardly, still on his back and nudging his hips up against Dean. He pressed the small bottle of lube to Dean’s hand and pulled his legs up and wider. 

Slicking his fingers, Dean pulled one of Aaron’s legs over his shoulder as he lay belly down on the bed. Stroking his thumb down the crease below Aaron’s balls and circling the pads of wet fingers around his hole, Dean licked up his cock and sucked the head into his mouth. Aaron gasped and pushed his fingers through Dean’s hair, crooning praises and begging for more. Sliding two fingers easily inside, Dean slid his mouth down nearly to the base as Aaron arched off the bed. 

Sometimes it was nice just like this, just him and his partner in the almost dark. As much as Dean got ten different kinds of turned on having Cas watch, a lot of the times he felt pressure to make it good, to make it pretty. He knew it was mostly self imposed, but he wanted to give that to Cas, give him anything and everything, live up to what Cas saw and what he showed to others about Dean. Sometimes, the quiet was nice.

Aaron thrust shallowly up in to his mouth and moaned uninhibited, fingers carding through Dean’s hair, toes curling against his back and the muscles of his thighs tensing. Pulling up, Dean licked his lips, light splashing across his body slatted through the window and there was a stripe of yellow bisecting Aaron’s face that highlighted the open curve of his mouth. 

Jesus, Dean was really starting to think like Cas sometimes, maybe not as deep as him or as different, but every now and then Dean saw something that he just knew Cas would fixate on. 

Aaron, gasping and still rolling his hips down where Dean’s fingers just didn’t want to seem to leave the warmth of his body, he fumbled for the night stand and passed Dean a condom. Settling back on his heels, Dean rolled it on. Before he knew it, Aaron was sitting up and pouncing, knocking him back on the bed and straddling his lap. 

Straightening his legs out, Dean held his cock steady as Aaron braced his hands on Dean’s ribs and fumbled, bumped, canted his hips until his rim caught on the head of Dean’s cock and he sank down. One long steady slide and Dean was sunk deep in that tight heat as Aaron felt up his chest - dude could not stay away from Dean’s nipples - and started to enthusiastically ride his cock as promised. 

Gripping broad hands onto Aaron’s soft waist, Dean braced his feet on the bed and fucked up, snapping his hips as Aaron dropped down and holding him there. It was quick and pretty messy, they’d both lost track of how much wine they’d had, but it was the perfect way to unwind and Dean felt all his tension and worry spool away fuzzy like frayed threads unknotting. 

He waited for Aaron, took his cock in hand and stripped it as fast as Aaron rode him, stroking the last drops out as Dean thrust hard enough to bounce Aaron on his lap and let his orgasm pulse from him with a shudder. 

Aaron yawned and flopped to the side. They had their heads at the foot of the bed. Dean didn’t fucking care. He tossed the used condom and curled his body around Aaron’s warmth. 

Dean kissed the sweaty curve of Aaron’s shoulder, an arm slung over the smaller man’s waist as they spooned. Aaron curved back to mold against Dean. He didn’t really want to get up but he was thirsty and would have a nasty wine hang over if he didn’t get water.

Patting Aaron’s hip, he pulled away. “I’m gonna get some water, be back in a few.”

Aaron just groaned and curled up, pressing his face in to the sheets.

Dean kept the lights out as he padded quietly through the familiar apartment. Flipping on the kitchen light, he set water in the electric kettle before grabbing two cold bottles of water from the fridge. Getting down a mug and rummaging through tea boxes until he found the chamomile, Dean yawned and stretched as he waited for the kettle.

With one steaming cup in one hand and two bottles clutched in the other, he made his way to the bedroom he shared with Cas. The thick almost spicy smell of weed was curling under the shut door. Finagling the knob with a few fingers and nudging it open, the room was partially lit with a lamp on the bedside table. Cas was curled up under a fluffy comforter with his knees crooked upright, a book in one hand and a bowl in the other. 

“Hey babe, brought you some tea.”

Cas blinked slowly and looked up at him before setting the book down on the bed. Dean set the hot tea on the table next to Cas and bent forward to kiss his forehead. Cas reached up and pet through his hair. 

“So soft.”

“Mhmm. You feeling better?”

“Very.”

“You want to cuddle? We could pile up, or I could spend the night with you?”

Cas looped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him down, rubbing a cheek in to his hair. “Soft. I’ll keep the hair, you c’n have the rest.”

“Yeah sure thing, stoner.”

Cas huffed and licked his lips. Dean kissed his forehead again and straightened up. Cas tugged on the hem of his shirt. “I love you.”

“I know darlin’. You drink your tea and get some sleep.”

Cas nodded and set his bowl on the night stand, trading it for a cup of tea. He was cute when he was stoned. 

Making his way back to the spare bedroom, Aaron was cuddling Dean’s pillow and snoring. Dean tapped him on the shoulder and he startled back awake with a snort.

“Here, get some water in you.”

“Thanks. You staying here tonight?”

“Yeah Cas needs his alone time sometimes.”

Settling comfortably back in bed, propped against the wall behind the bed and tugging sheets over his lap, Dean sipped his water and curled an arm around Aaron. Aaron had half finished his before setting it down and curling on to his side, resting his head on Dean’s chest and promptly getting back to snoring. 

Capping his water and dropping it on the floor, Dean shuffled down and pulled Aaron a little tighter next to him, easily slipping in to sleep. 

-

Dean woke up to a cold, empty bed. He was more than happy with that, though, because he knew Aaron was in the kitchen. Not because of his horrible off tune singing – well, not solely – but because of the wonderful smells wafting down the hallway. Yawning and stretching, Dean stumbled down the hallway just in his boxers, following the smell of heaven. 

Aaron was in his jeans and tee from last, mixing batter in a bowl while bacon sizzled on the stove and coffee dripped away in it’s pot. His short brown hair was wet and spiked up, tee shirt damp, looking fresh out of the shower. Dean sidled up behind him and squeezed his hip, kissing his neck. 

“Morning sweetheart.”

“Hey, sorry if I got you up early, I need to head out to work on my project soon.”

“You can get me up any time you like for this.”

Aaron set down the batter and moved to flip the bacon. As soon as he had, Dean twisted him around, dropping to his knees and unbuttoning Aaron’s jeans. Big brown eyes blinked down at him and Dean thought it was kind of adorable how Aaron floundered a minute before saying, “The bacon’s gonna burn.”

Dean pulled out Aaron’s cock, stroking it hard. “I’ll make it quick.”

Swirling his tongue around the head, one hand jacking the shaft in rhythm with the motion of his mouth bobbing down while the other squeezed his balls, Dean was really good at really quick. Hey, he was an opportunist, and sometimes time was of the essence. It would be a tragedy to let the bacon burn.

Aaron gripped the counter behind him and jerked his hips forward as he came, gasping, and Dean couldn’t help giving Aaron a wink from on his knees. 

Tucking Aaron back in, Dean rinsed his mouth at the sink. 

“So, that was, uh, thanks.”

“You make breakfast for me, you deserve a good morning blow job.”

“I will definitely remember that. Jesus, I need to sleep over the whole night more often.”

Dean hummed in agreement as he doctored up a cup of fresh coffee with one mounded spoon of sugar. A rumpled Cas appeared around the corner in comfy pajamas. Dean passed him the mug and pecked him on the corner of his mouth. 

“Mornin’. You sleep well.”

Cas grunted and clutched the coffee, settling on a stool at the kitchen island and watching Aaron, who’d gone back to ladling out pancake batter. Cas sipped his coffee, humming appreciatively. 

“Thank you.”

Aaron smiled and nodded at Cas. “Sure. You feeling better?”

Cas hunched over his coffee, inhaling the steam. “Much better. Do you mind if I keep the rest of the weed you gave me? I still have enough for another bowl.”

“It’s not a problem.”

Dean settled on a stool next to Cas, drinking his own coffee. Aaron plated all the bacon and pancakes, setting everything on the counter with syrup and butter before joining them. Everyone as too busy eating to make much conversation. Dean cleared the plates when they were done, cleaning up the counters and doing dishes while Cas and Aaron started some kind of theological debate, probably about what he was doing his dissertation on. 

The two of them were facing each other, sipping coffee, rumpled and cute looking. It was weirdly domestic. This all might be a little complicated, but he and Cas were doing a damn good job of figuring it out. Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
